


Tout ce que tu veux

by heera_o



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, PWP, Porn, m/m/f, relation sexuelle
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heera_o/pseuds/heera_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo promet à Frank "tout ce qu'il veut". Il aurait du réfléchir à sa phrase un peu plus soigneusement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tout ce que tu veux

**Author's Note:**

> Marry Black et moi discutions innocemment sur la relation entre Frank, Hazel et Leo...

Quand Leo avait promit à Frank de faire tout ce qu’il voulait si le le laissait bosser juste dix minutes avant de le ramener de force chez eux, il n’avait pas pensé à ça. Il avait juste pensé que, malgré l’heure, il voulait bosser encore au moins dix minutes sur sa dernière invention. Rien de plus.

Sauf qu’en fait, Frank avait autre chose en tête… et à en croire Hazel qui était déjà à moitié nue dans leur lit quand il sorti de la salle de bain, leur amant avait réussi à la convaincre que c’était une bonne idée.

Bon, l’idée en question lui envoyait aussi peut-être un frisson d’excitation dans le corps. Mais chut.

C’est ainsi qu’il se retrouva avec Frank, nu, installé à la tête du lit à lui dicter exactement chacun de ses gestes, où il devait embrasser, caresser Hazel, de quelle manière, comment se placer, le rappelant à l’ordre chaque fois que ses doigts ou ses lèvres s’égaraient à sa guise sur le corps frémissant et gémissant de leur amante. Une vraie torture mais tellement bon.

Il ne fut pas particulièrement fier du couinement de surprise qui lui échappa quand Frank posa soudain ses mains sur sa taille… et il l’aurait vu venir si il n’avait pas eu les idées brouillées par le désir d’ailleur, après tout c’était le genre de chose prévisible quand le Préteur se plaçait derrière lui ou lui disait de se tourner de manière qu’il soit dans son dos…

Le petit jeu continua, rendu plus difficile par les doigts de Frank qui le préparaient avec adresse, le faisant se tordre et gémir tout en devant continuer de suivre les instructions qui lui étaient données.

Une morsure à l’épaule et un “vas y… tu peux y aller” ainsi qu’un hochement de tête fervent d’Hazel lui arrachèrent un gémissement plus prononcé… qui s’étendit, se transformant en grondement quand la jeune femme l’attrapa par les hanches pour le conduire en elle de  façon autoritaire.

Ils prirent quelques secondes pour apprécier la sensation, les lèvres de Leo embrassant légèrement la gorge de leur compagne, comme la voix de Frank lui murmurait de le faire à l’oreille.

Puis les mains puissantes de l’asiatique lui indiquèrent le rythme, le retenant lorsqu’il commençait à s’emporter, murmurant des paroles crues ou des consignes contre sa colonne…

Quand la présence contre son dos disparu, Leo se sentit un instant perdu... Sans avertissement, Frank plongea en lui, le faisant pénétrer Hazel un peu plus profondément… Et cette fois, ce fut les mouvements du romain qui imposa à Leo le rythme à suivre, le laissant entre ses deux amants sans aucun contrôle.

Il fut le premier a venir… puis Hazel et enfin Frank et ils s’écroulèrent tous sur le coté, à bout de souffle. Hazel, dans les bras de Leo, souriait en l’embrassant paresseusement et Frank se leva pour aller chercher de quoi les nettoyer sommairement.

 


End file.
